1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an automated driving apparatus and an automated driving system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As described in Japanese Patent No. 4173292, there is a known device configured to control a reaction force that is applied to a steering wheel operated by a driver, so as to prompt the driver to carry out a driving operation in accordance with a traveling path set based on a traveling environment around a host vehicle. Such a device enables automated driving, that is, enables the host vehicle to travel along a traveling path set based on a traveling environment around the host vehicle while the driver just puts his/her hands on the steering wheel.